


' Little bad prince '

by misake_nai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), But Sweet, Fluff, Hunk and Pidge love him, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm a slow human, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Prince Keith (Voltron), Protective Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Sibling, Smut, THIS IS TWITTER'S FAULT, There's plot, This Is STUPID, Top Keith (Voltron), Why Did I Write This?, Wolf Lance, Worried Shiro (Voltron), Wrong timing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misake_nai/pseuds/misake_nai
Summary: Lance looked to the side can't look him in the eyes anymore."I believe I saw more than just that," Keith said it so out of breath.Now Lance was trying to get him off "You pervert! ""I didn't mean to."





	1. Chapter 1

Lance is a wolf and normally people feared him because of his sharp teeth and pointy claws, they would take one look at him then run away as fast as their weak legs would take them.

That's why he always kept himself away in his woods where no one dears to bother him.

No human ever liked to stay around him longer than necessary.

Well, that's a lie Pidge and Hunk always takes some time to visit him every once in a while even though they had a busy life.

That's the thing after he got separated from his family a long time ago and he has been living in this woods all alone and he doesn't see Pidge and Hunk as much as he would have liked to.

But he doesn't want to bother them by asking to see them more often, they had their families to look after... unlike him.

So Lance was feeling lonely, like really lonely and bored out of his mind.

That's why when he sees someone with a red hood walking through the woods, his curiosity got the better of him and he slowly started following whoever that was.

He wondered what they were doing in his woods far away from any city or village, are they not afraid of what they heard about him?

Did they lose their way of something?

What if it was a girl!

It has been so long since the last time he saw a girl and Pidge just doesn't count.

The first thing he noticed was that whoever they were they had a big badass sword and the second thing was that they were followed, and not just be him.

So as the gentleman he was he crept behind the guy slowly making sure to not make any sound.

He sank his claws in one of the guy's arms hard enough to make him bleed a little as he whispered in his ears " What're you doing friend?"

The guy screamed trying to move away but Lance has got him by the arm he squeezed hard, making the guy bit down on his lips in pain.

"What are you doing in my woods?"

The guy stayed silent and Lance started to feel annoyed by him.

He slowly moved his other hand to the guy's throat and squeezed a little "You really don't get the situation you are in, don't you ?"

He made sure to look the guy in the eyes as he let the words he said so many times leave his mouth "Run for your life."

Both his hands let go of the guy, pushing him to the floor and the coward didn't waist a second to run of.

He sighs " now where did that red riding hood go ?"

"Right behind you."

Lance froze at the deep and cold voice that comes from behind him.

And now he can feel that damn sword he was looking at a few second ago at his nick.

He slowly turned his head around to look at them with there hood down he can see there face clearly.

And to Lance's disappointment it was a boy, but at least it was a pretty one.

"You sure are a charmer." he said it in a sarcastic way, but he still meant it.

The boy sneered at him "Don't talk to me like that, beast."

"And that what I get for trying to help your dumb ass."

"I didn't ask for your help." as the boy was distracted Lance cached the sword between his claws and launched it away from his throat, his other hand pushed the boy backwards and away from him.

"Just leave my woods if you are afraid to be around a beast like me." Lance mocked him.

"I fear nothing," The boy said throw clenched teeth.

He holds his sword up in a challenging manner " And even if I want to leave this dirty old woods I can't."

Lance felt offended "Well this dirty old woods is my home so you better watch your mouth mister."

The boy was about to say something when they both jumped at the sound of thunder.

They stood there staring at each other for a couple of seconds.

Lance couldn't help but notice how the other boy looked like he was from a rich family, what the hell is he doing here.

They both jumped again as a heavy rain started dropping over them, Lance quickly started running in the direction of his shack.

As much as Lance loved this woods he really did hate living here sometimes.

"Hey!!"

He ignored the boy because if there's anything Lance hates more than assholes it was getting wet.

He kept running as fast as he can to make sure the boy will not follow him and that he can get out of the rain as soon as he can.

When he finally got there, he was opening the door when he got yanked back be his scarf.

Yelping and turning around he found the red hooded boy looking at him with his eyes narrowed as he tries to catch his breath "D- don't just run off like that."

Lance tried to get his scarf out of the boy is hold "Why did you follow me ?!"

The boy's cheeks turned a little pink as he looked away from Lance "I don't know where else to go."

He looked at the boy and how he was shivering so slightly how he kept pushing his wet hair from his face and Lance can see how lost he looked.

They both are wet, cold and probably hangry too.

He sighs rubbing the back of his neck "Just get in, but don't expect much."

And for a second the boy's face light up and a tiny smile was there he looked like he expected rejection and Lance had just thrown all of his expectations out of the window.

Lance tried to return it but as soon as the boy noticed that he was looking at him the smile disappeared and he huffed as he walked in.

Lance sigh just what the hell was he getting himself into?

He got in and closed the door behind him, and when he turned around he found the boy in the corner taking his hood off.

He was looking around Lance's little shack and Lance felt like he's been judged "Sorry if my small home's not for your liking your highness." Lance said voice failed with sarcasm, but he noticed the other boy tensing up at his words.

He ignored it "Do you want me to get you some other clothes princess?"

The boy looked like he wanted to punch lance "I would like that."

Lance huffed and walked to his closet to get some clothes for both of them.

he threw some pyjama pants and a t-shirt at the boy "Here you go."

When he saw that the boy cached them he started taking off his scarf and shirt.

He heard a small squick he looked up to see the raven-haired boy looking away from him with his cheeks pink.

He moved closer to him " Hey dude are you okay? "

"You are so shameless, how can you just take your clothes off like that." the boy said putting a hand over his eyes "Stay back."

Lance smirked at him" What's the problem never saw a guy naked before?"

The boy's cheeks reddened "Of course I did, but only a lover should see that! "

Lance's smirk got bigger "Man at least take me on a date before you call me that."

The boy looked confused and Lance had the pleasure to see as he slowly started to get what he said.

He blushed still not removing his hand " I can't take you out, I don't even know your name."

Lance moved closer taking the boy's hands off his face to get a closer look at him " Are you saying that if we got to know each other you will take me out."

H- he was really attractive Lance wouldn't mind really if he was his lover.

The boy's looked down his body for a second, his blush got deeper before he looked back at his eyes " Don't put words in my mouth."

His hands were closing and opening looking like he wants to touch but he was unsure of himself.

" Oh I can't put words in your mouth but I sure can put something else." the boy pushed him away and Lance snickered at how red his face was.

That was just a joke because after all, he knows no one would ever want him...

"You can go change in the bathroom over there and the name's Lance be the way."

The boy didn't waste time he moved quickly to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

What a weird boy, a hot weird boy, he could have at last told Lance his name.

After changing his clothes Lance gets some meat out that he has stored, he settled down and started a fire.

"You can cook? " Lance yelped when he felt a hand on his shoulder turning around to see the boy sitting next to him" hmm .. my name's Keith ... "

"That's a nice name." he said without thinking and blushed when Keith smiled at him " Thanks, Lance."

And was it weird that he loved hearing his name coming out of this pretty boy's mouth?

They sit there with their shoulders touching but neither of them moved away "So what were you doing in the woods?"

Keith frowned staring into the fire he hesitated for a second "My ... my father wanted me to marry a princess from another kingdom, but I didn't want to so I ended up just leaving looking for a new home and when I was wandering around hoping to find somewhere save I heard about this woods."

He looked at Lance with a smile That could have stopped lance's heart from how beautiful it was "You made yourself quite the name .. I thought you were some kind of beast that I can just kill but you don't look half as bad as they made you"

" You are a prince?" Lance asked looking quite shocked after it finally sunk in.

He was trying really hard not to focus on the half-assed complaint he just received.

Keith looked confused "... You didn't know that ...? but you called my your highness?"

Lance huffed as he felt his face grow hotter trying to hide his embarrassment "I was just joking dude."

There was a pause then Keith asked looking to the side looking really fluster "Does that mean you will not go on that date with me if I asked?"

Lance didn't look at him " Well... I believe someone like you can do much better than me... like that princess, I wouldn't be a good match for you like she would have been."

He felt a hand on his, he looked up at Keith to find himself face to face with the raven-haired prince.

He felt his throat go dry as he heard the boy whisper softly so no one can hear him but Lance even though there was no one but them here "You don't really know that ... I actually find you quite beautiful, probably more than her."

Lance put a hand on Keith is chest to stop him from moving closer he can hear how fast both their heartbeats were and he was fascinated by how they matched in speed.

"Keith you see I can flirt but I can't really just go and sleep around." Lance blushed harder as he looked into Keith is lovely violet eyes "I can't do that with anyone but my mate so I can't ... date you."

Keith smirked at him "I like the sound of that, I want to be your mate, that way you would be mine AND you will only look at me."

Hearing the word 'Mate' coming out of Keith's mouth felt so right but...

"But you don't really know me!" his heat was beating so fast that breathing started to actually hurt.

Lance swallowed as Keith moved his hand to the side so he can get closer " I actually have been watching you for a while now.."

Lance blinked slowly "... Were you stalking me? "

Keith blushed " No I was supposed to kill you so I needed to figure out how to do it."

" That is what we call stalking, Keith." Lance said the blush on his face getting deeper.

" Why did you not do it? " after a couple of second Lance asked as he caught himself looking at the Prince's lips he wonders how they would feel on his "You know.. killing me?" His voice was so small and he hated it.

When he looked back up there was a dark hangry look in the prince's eyes, then he felt a hand stroke one of his ears, he was not happy with the sound that left his mouth but Keith looked pleased with himself so he didn't think about it too much.

"I found out that you are just a lovely touch starved little wolf."

He suddenly found himself pinned to the floor with Keith on top of him he took a deep breath to calm himself a little, and damn it Keith just smelled so good that Lance is mouth started to water, he really wants to be kissed by him, to just bite that pretty nick of his he wants to taste him on his tongue so badly " And how... did you know... ? "

Keith froze his cheeks going red "I... I saw something I shouldn't have..." he mumbled weakly.

Lance looked confused at him " What? "

Lance stared at Keith who was not looking him in the eye anymore, His cheeks are a deep red as it slowly clicked with him " oh my god!!"

Because if Keith has been watching him for a long time now that mean he saw him as h- he- as he-

"Fuck!" he tries to hide his face but Keith pinned both his hands to the floor "Y-You saw me touching myself didn't you!!"

Keith licked his lips as he looked down at Lance, he slowly nodded.

Lance was dying of embarrassment " Yo-You s-saw my- my- !! oh my god!! Keith"

Lance moved his head to the side away from Keith, he couldn't look him in the eyes anymore, feeling ashamed of himself. "I believe I saw more than just that." Keith said it so out of breath.

Now Lance was trying to get him off of him "You pervert!" 

"I didn't mean to," Keith defended himself "I was around the area and I just heard a noise and when I looked form the window you.. you looked so beautiful I couldn't look away and I just wanted to know you so badly!"

Lance looked at him from the corner of his eyes he was kind of angry and really really embarrassed, this was the first person who was not Pidge or Hunk who talked to him more than a couple of words in years and he was looking at Lance with a desperate look in his eyes.

like he somehow had the key to fix all his problems.

Lance turned to look fully at him at him, he was still really confused "You really think I'm beautiful ?"

"I think you are really cute but somehow so sexy too, and I don't want you to just be my lover I want more than that, I want to have the right to look at you as much as I want, I want to do so many bad things with you." Keith's voice cracked as he said the last couple of words.

Lance bite his lips looking up at Kieth dreamily "Okay .. then you will need to court me right." he said as he painted softly, trying to calm down a bit.

Keith nodded "I will do anything for you." he whispered lovingly to Lance.

No one had ever wanted to court him before no one had thought Lance was more than a beast and this man right here called him beautiful. Lance has been called so many things bu never that one was completeky new, Lance wants this man to be his so badly "You will forget about all that you saw and we will start over you can look at me but you can't touch unless I let you."

Keith nodded his eyes were locked on Lance's lips "Can I kiss you ?"

Lance hesitated but he did not take too long to think, after all he was the first ever person that wants to court him how can he say no to him "Just one."

Keith's lips were on his in no time taken his lips into a deep and hungry kiss, he swallowed Lance's moans, one of Keith's hands were on his cheek and the other one rubbing his ear, he couldn't help the shaver that he felt taking over his body.

He was overwhelmed but he wanted more of this so he took everything Keith was willing to give him without any objection.

The kiss was firm and hot and Keith didn't hesitate to let his tongue wander around in Lance's mouth.

When Keith moved away from him, Lance followed his lips not get why he broke the kiss until he remembered to breathe. He heard Keith chuckle softly, he licked his lips one last time before getting off of Lance completely.

Keith got the meat that Lance forgot about away from the fire and put it out.

"Come on let us get to your bed." Keith said as he slowly helped him off the floor.

Both of there faces were red and neither of them dared to look away from the other "You wouldn't mind if I slept next to you right?"

Lance smirked at him as he slowly started to get his breath back under control "As long as you cuddle me I think I can handle it." 

Keith smiled back at him "I think I can do that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith just hmmed licking Lance's neck slowly and grinding his hips against Lance getting a moan out of him.
> 
> Lance bite his lips to keep sounds he was making in, hell he wasn't going to get all worked up because a half sleeping Keith was rubbing his half hard cock against Lance.
> 
> Lance tagged at Keith's hair trying to get him away from his sensitive neck "K-keith~ stop!! "

Days had passed since Keith started courting him, the young prince was sure taking this seriously, and Lance appreciates that.

He really liked the determined look in his eyes he sees every single time they talked about something.

And boy did they talk! 

... Well it's more like Lance talked and Keith listened ... he was a really got listener not ignoring him Like Pidge does!!

He never interrupted him like at all! and sometimes he even asks Lance about things he said before that Lance himself forgot about!

And when time he asked Lance about how the wolfs courted and Lance told him that normally they try to impress the one they are courting by doing things like getting them a big hunt and stuff he woke up to Keith opening the door with his foot while dragging a big ass deer behind him.

Like WOW that deer was big enough to last them for the next two weeks.

And it would be an understatement to say that Lance was shocked.

Then Keith just asked casually "Are you impressed?" he looked at Lance nervously but at the same time he tried to look confident.

"T-That's a really big deer you got there." Lance said still in a shock.

"You don't like it." looking so disappointed, he said it as if it was a fact and not a question.

" No... it's not that ... I just thought that you would hunt something more umm... simple, like a rabbit maybe ..? " Lance tried to smile at him trying not to think about the blood that was dripping from the deer and into the floor.

... He's not excited about cleaning that later.

"You said something big- but I can go and get you a rabbit if you want!" Keith said quickly.

"No, no this is good, I'm just surprised I guess." Lance said shaking his head trying to get himself together.

They both stood there, Keith stared at him as if he was expecting something "What?" he was very confused

Keith frowned "Am I not getting a reward?"

"A reward?" he paused for a second "W-what do you want?" Lance was really really confused.

"A kiss," he said it as if it was the most obvious thing ever. 

"A kiss?"

"Yes? " suddenly he looked unsure 

Lance laughed even though he could feel himself blushing "Is that a question or an answer?!"

"Umm... both?" the prince just shrugged even though there was a small pink blush on his cheeks clearly embarrassed. 

"You know I really don't get you," Lance said with a sigh "Where did the blushing little prince that couldn't handle seeing me shirtless go?"

"S-seeing you without clothe bring back some *ahem* memories," Keith's cheeks started to turn a deep red "You were too close and I was afraid I was going to get turned on-"

Lance cut him off "I said to forget about that!! " Lance shocked out as he tried to hide his deepening blush.

" I'm trying but you are making it's so hard!" Keith said, looking so frustrated with himself and his confession.

" What?! how is it my fault?!"

"You looked too amazing for me to just forget, and you keep doing things that remind me of it!" Lance's ears perked up at that.

"Just come here and take that damn kiss," he said trying really hard not to go and hide under the bed.

Keith moved forward without saying anything else.

One of Keith's hand moved to his waist and the other one touched his cheek, moving Lance closer to him, his touch was so gentle that Lance almost melted on the spot.

Lance was feeling as if his bonding heart is about to just get out of his chest and run away to hide from Keith, go to find somewhere dark where it would never be found ever again because it can't hand all of the feelings that Lance had for the young prince.

Their lips met and Lance actually let himself melt in Keith's arms, letting him take the lead without that much of a fight.

Letting their lips meet, the hand on his cheek moved to start rubbing Lance's ear again.

Looks like the prince already knows that it's a weak spot to Lance.

Breaking the kiss Lance let out a soft moan hiding his face in Keith's neck and taking as much of his scent in.

God, he loves this.

That made Keith chuckle "You are so sensitive."

Lance frowned "Is that a bad thing?" he asked already starting to feel ashamed of how easy he was.

"No, I like it," he whispered as he kept massaging Lance's ear "I like how delicate you are." Keith's other hand slowly started to stroke Lance's tail "It makes it really hard to not imagine you under me in bed." he said breathlessly next to his ear making Lance blush.

Keith moved to kiss Lance again not giving him a chance to move away.

This kiss was so much sweeter than the one before it, it's like the more he kissed Keith the more the kiss felt better and Lance liked that fact so much.

Keith moved Lance closer to him making their chests and pelvises touch.

Breaking the light kiss Keith slowly started to kiss his jaw and neck.

And Lance let himself enjoy the soft small kisses letting himself drown in Keith's attention. 

"What's this?" Keith asked as he kissed Lance's scent gland, giving it a nice slow lick.

"Ah~" Lance tried pushing him away, soft moans getting out of his mouth "Y-you can't do that!"

even though Lance was trying to push him away Keith didn't move an inch, he just hugged Lance tighter to him. 

Keith looked at him with confusion in his eyes.

Lance looked away from Keith face hot with embarrassment, he rubbed his wet scent gland lightly it was so sensitive to any touch that wasn't his.

B-but Keith was courting him so he needs to know, r-right?

"Yet.. you can't lick or bite it yet." He looked back up at Keith through his eyelashes, his face getting redder, panting and unable to control his heavy breathing "B-but y-you can touch it.. if you want to?"

"What is it?" Keith asked him softly.

He was trying to move Lance's hand away to take a better look at it "M-my scent gland ... you can only bite it when we mate, t-that's like getting married to humans?"

Lance let go of his neck to let Keith take a look at it, and Keith started absorbing it.

Lance let him because he knows Keith is just curious and wasn't going to do anything bad to Lance, but that didn't mean he didn't feel exposed, as if he was completely bare in front of Keith.

Keith touched it making Lance shaver, he moved away "I think this is enough."

Keith didn't look happy about that but he let go of Lance not wanting to push him too far. 

And Lance was happy to know that Keith was going to stop if Lance told him to it was making trusting Keith much easier.

Knowing that he wasn't going to break Lance's trust in him.

And that was just the start.

The prince wanted to touch Lance more and he even would have hunted him another deer if Lance didn't tell him that there was no need to hunt for him anymore.

Lance did his best to get to know the hot-headed prince.

It was really hard to make him talk about himself but there was nothing that Lance can't do and apparently Keith had a weak spot for him. that is how he found out more about Keith and his family! Like the fact that he had an older brother that deeply cared about him, he was the one to send that guy after Keith.

"I woke up that day and saw him watching me I was trying to figure out how to get rid of him without killing him when you scared him off." Keith had said with a smile on his face.

"I kind of freaked out when I saw you and went into fight or fight mood" Keith said looking embarrassed about that making Launce giggle.

Also, that flashy sword that Keith takes with him everywhere was once his dead mother's and Keith loved it with all his heart.

He might have shown off some moves in hope to impress Lance and let's say that the wolf wasn't disappointed at all with the Prince's skills.

Everything was good, Lance actually liked Keith so much, he might be a prince but he never really act like one and that was a good thing.

Also Keith- well- he really likes getting Lance gifts.

Lance never asked for them but Keith ... just- likes to give him things?

It all started with that damn ring.

Likecan you believe that he actually got Lance a ring.

And Lance fucking fall in love with the damn thing.

It made him realize that there was a difference between Pidge and Hunk getting him things and Keith getting him things...

Because with Keith it doesn't just make him happy but it makes him blush every time he looked at the things, and it also made him stutter like an idiot and his heart wouldn't shut the fuck up.

It just opened his eyes more to the fact that he really likes Keith so much and that he likes Keith spoiling. It also opened his eyes to the fact that Keith can leave if he really really wants to but he chose to stay in this 'dirty old woods' with Lance.

Every time he remembers what Keith told him as he put the rind on his he feels so much joy and he can't stop smiling.

"In the end one day I'm going to marry you." he took out the ring "This is just to make it clear that you are already taken." he said as he took Lance's hand in his.

"But there's no one but us here, so who are you making it clear to?" Lance asked in a weak voice.

"I don't care if there's no one to see it, I just want you to have it." Keith said as he put the ring on him, not letting go of his hand after that.

And that was so sweet that Lance can feel his eyes stinging but he doesn't want to cry right now.

He was surprised with a slow open-mouthed kiss.

Keith's hand touched Lance's scent gland stroking it gently.

The kiss was too short for Lance's liking but he didn't say anything he just closed his eyes and moved his head to the side giving Keith space to touch as much as he wants.

"You really like it when I do this." Keith moved their hands to his mouth so he can kiss Lance's Long fingers "Why?"

Lance moved closer to Keith letting his head rest on his shoulder "I can't help it because it makes me smell like you and that's so relaxing ... that's how wolves mark each other." Lance nuzzled Keith "Heaving your smell all over me-"

Lance inhaled more of Keith's scent "I love it so much... i-it actually makes me really h-horny for you." he could feel how hot his cheeks were from how embarrassed he was to admit it but he turned to look at Keith anyway not bothering to hide his blushing face anymore.

Keith had spent that day hiding away in the bathroom, Lance pretended not knowing why just to not embarrass the young prince even if it was really hard to look him in the eyes the next day for more than one reason.

But after that Keith made a point to touch his scent gland at every chance he gets, and man does he get a lot of chances especially when they cuddle in bed.

And boy do they cuddled in bed a lot.

Like they do that every dang day! at night before falling asleep and in the morning before the start of the day.

And that's when Lance just relaxes and take Keith's scent in, letting him touch as much as he wanted.

Lance thought it was sweet and nice to sleep in the same bed with someone who liked him.... that was until today. 

When Lance woke up, he was warm, cosy, and so confused.

He could hear another heartbeat in the room, and it was so close to his ear.

He can also feel a hand on his waist hugging him closer to another body, and for a second he freaked out, quickly opening his eyes he found that he was resting his head on someone's chest, and god whoever this was had some serious abs.

Taking a quick look up his whole body froze feeling his cheeks heating up.

Oh, now he remembers.

Sometimes he just forgets about this, thinking that all of it was just a dream.

A really nice dream.

Staring at Keith's sleeping face he looked so peaceful and soft, Lance's eyes slowly moved to his lips, those are the lips that kissed him with passion every time Lance let them near him, he wonders if it's okay for him to be the one who starts it this time.

He sighed at his thoughts moving his thigh that was relaxed on Keith's leg a little upwards it bumped into something hard.

He stopped confused so he bumped it again hearing a soft moan escaping the sleeping prince.

Making a soft 'oh' he did it again unable to control himself, his tail was wiggling in excitement he started to rub his thigh against the hard member.

He really wants to touch, wants to see what happens if he did and the sound Keith was making didn't help him.

The hand on his waist tightened, and Keith started grinding against Lance's thigh on his own a groan escaping his lips.

Lance froze afraid as Keith's cock was now fully awake because of him.

Feeling embarrassed with himself he tried to get out of the prince's hold but that backed fire on him as Keith turned them over so he was on top of Lance.

And now Keith's hot breath was on his neck sucking on his scent gland, and the hand on his waist moved downwards to Lance's ass, massaging it softly as the other hand stroking the end of his tail.

"Keith!" Lance whined softly "S-stop, yo-you said you wouldn't put your mouth there unless I let you!"

Keith just hmmed licking Lance's neck slowly and grinding his hips against Lance getting a moan out of him.

Lance bit his lips to keep the sounds he was making in, hell he wasn't going to get all worked up because a half sleeping Keith was rubbing his hard cock against him.

Lance tagged at Keith's hair trying to get him away from his sensitive neck "K-keith~ stop!! "

Then Keith was pushing away from him, eyes wide with shock, he blinked at Lance a couple of times before he jumped away from him a little "Oh shit, this is real! "

"Of course this is real you idiot, get off me." Lance wasn't really proud of how he sounded.

He was trembling, after all he wasn't used to be touched like this.

Keith didn't move he just kept staring at Lance and Lance could feel the blush on his cheeks getting deeper "Keith yo-your thing is poking me!!"

Even though it was kind of his fault for pubbing too much against it.

Keith blushed at his words but still didn't move his hands still massaging Lance's ass "Lance, I want to kiss you..."

"But-" Keith cut him off "If you don't want me to do that just say so."

Iit's not that I- just-" he looked away from him "Okay just a little bit."

Keith smiled at him, then caught Lance's lips in an open-mouthed kiss, which Lance responded to without even thinking.

Their tongues met, sliding over each other smoothly and sending tingles of pure pleasure through Lance's entire body.

Lance whined and pressed up closer to Keith.

One hand cupped Lance's jaw, angling his head so their tongues swirled around one another.

Keith sucked on Lance's tongue, drawing it farther out of his mouth as his other hand moved under Lance's shirt.

they broke away from the kiss with harsh gasps as they attempted to regain their breath.

A string of saliva connected them but Lance didn't worry about it he was too busy admiring Keith's eyes.

Lance licked his lips cutting the string.

Keith moved lower, kissing his jaw.

Lance threw his head back as Keith nipped and sucked there, it was too much he can't handle this.

"Can I touch you?" Keith sounded so breathless.

Lance give a weak chuckle "A-and what are you doing right now your highness?" 

"Lance... can I touch you here?" Keith stroke Lance hard cock throw his pants making him moan in pleaser "Yes!! I want yo-"

"LANCE WE ARE HERE!!! " 

The door was throwing open to show a young lady and a big man right behind her.

And everything froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I actually updated this!  
> I did something with my life!!  
> Plz Don't forget to leave some Comments and Kudos for me, thank you so much for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There in front of the running water stood Lance in all o-of his n-naked glory given Keith his back as he dried off his hair and ears with a towel not noticing Keith at all.
> 
> Just hamming and swaying both his hips and tail to the soft tune.
> 
> Thi- this isn't the first time he sees Lance naked but... there was a big difference between having a wall separating them and having a front seat to watch this.

Lance was dead.

Yep, Keith probably killed him when they met or something, none of this was real.

That or someone up there really hates his guts.

There was just no other explanation as to why this was happening.

So here he is laying down with his soon to be 'Mate' on top of him with his hand on his not so hard anymore cock and his mouth on Lance's neck.

And there at the door to his shack stood two of the people he deeply cares about looking like their eyes are about to fall out with how wide they are at the moment.

Two of the people that cared about Lance had just caught him doing something naughty like this.

So everyone can understand why he had both of his hands on his face trying to hide and look as small as possible.

And Keith his mate god bless his soul was trying to hide Lance with his body as much as he can, and when words come out of his mouth it sounded like a death threat more than anything Lance heard coming out of the prince "Get the fuck out here!"

That was more than enough to get Hunk moving with a shriek, one of his hand covered Pidge's face ( who wasn't even blinking at this point ) to both hides this from her sight and to pull her out while the other hand took hold of the doorknob to close it with a loud bang.

After a couple of seconds passed by there was a muffled 'hole shit' from the other side of the door.

Lance didn't move or say anything as Keith moved up from the bed.

But he did move when he heard Keith says "I'm going to cut their heads off." it was a promise and when he looked between his fingers he saw Keith moving to take his sword from where it was hanging.

"Keith wait!" Lance said as he moved to get off the bed.

Keith turned to him with a frown "I should go after them before they run away."

"They are not going to run away Keith." rubbing the back of his head "They are my friends and they are probably waiting out there for me to come out and explain what they saw." if only the damn blush on his face would just go away.

"Your friends?" The prince asked he looks less tense now and he moved closer to Lance.

Lance swallowed nervously.

"Yeah ... " one of Keith's hands moved his away from his neck, locking their fingers together.

"Then you should introduce me to them." Keith said with a smile.

(a small voice in the back of his head reminds him of what they would be doing right now if they weren't interrupted.)

Lance chuckled weakly "That's kind of embarrassing."

Keith looked hurt "You are embarrassed about me?" 

Lance gapped at him "Wha- NO! I- I just don't think I can look them in the eye after them seeing us like that ... after seeing me-" he blushed harder unable to met Keith's eyes.

Lance bit his lip and said in a very small voice "It was something only you're okay to see."

"Lance." It was very soft "They didn't see anything." He assured him.

"How can you be so sure?" Lance finally looked up to see Keith with a smirk on his face "Well you see.."

He ran his other hand in his hair "This mullet you make fun of was hiding your face the whole time and I made sure no one saw your body..."

"R-really...?" 

"Yeah the only things they can see were your ears and legs but nothing else." 

Lance couldn't help smiling back at him "Thanks." He moves forward giving Keith a kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing to thank me for." he smirked and Lance can already taste the teasing that was coming his way "I'm after all the only one how's allowed to see you like that."

"S-shut up." Lance huffed and slapped his shoulder lightly.

Keith moved there joined hands to his mouth to give one of Lance's fingers a soft kiss.

The prince sighs glaring at the door "We should go." Lance nodded.

And they walked out hand in hand to find Pidge and Hunk sitting on the ground a little far from the shack they were whispering softly to each other.

Keith wasn't too happy about that, he cleaned his throat loudly startling the both of them.

They stood up quickly turning around to face them.

And all of the sudden Lance was so nerves, can't he just take Keith back to the shack, cuddle with him and pretend none of this happened?

Don't get him wrong! Lance wasn't afraid of his best friends, but he was afraid of what they would think about Keith.

Hunk was blushing his eyes stuck to the floor, unlike Pidge who was staring at their joined hands openly.

Keith's other hand clenched his sword tighter looking very uncomfortable.

... Wait a minute...

He looks back at Keith's hand.

... sword?

When did that sly prince take a hold of it?

He sighs looking back at his friends who were having a hard time finding what to say.

"So ..umm- Pidge and Hunk this is Keith my humm.. mate?" both Hunk and Pidge looked at him with wide eyes making him feel more uncomfortable.

"... Your mate?" Hunk said finally looking at Lance.

"You have a problem with that?" Keith hissed at him pointing his sword towards Hunk who flinched and moved to hide behind Pidge.

"Hey put that thing away!!! " Pidge hissed back at Keith.

But all Keith did was pointing his sword toward her.

Lance squeezed the prince's hand "Keith." he said in a firm warning tone making it clear he wasn't pleased with what the raven-haired boy was doing.

His lover looked at him not moving the sword away yet.

As soon as their eyes met Keith's the anger in the prince's eyes melted away and he moved the sword away from Pidge, mumbling a soft 'fine' as he kissed Lance on the cheek making him blush.

"Okay, that's just disgusting." Pidge said facking a gag.

"Actually I think it's really cute as long as no one is pointing a sword at us." Hunk said still hiding behind Pidge.

"Sorry about that Hunk, Keith just not good with people." Lance smiled at a grumble Keith who was mumbling something like ' I'm not that bad, people are just difficult! ' to himself.

Pidge raised her eyebrows at him "And you are a 'Keith' expert? how long has this been happening huh?" she was moving her finger from Lance to Keith and back again "Why didn't you tell us?! did you even plan to tell us?" she was clearly salty about this.

"Back off." Keith snapped at her "He doesn't have to tell you everything that's going on in his life so back. the. fuck. off."

"You want to take a piece of this you guard dog?!" she said raising her small little fist in Keith's face "Right now I'm talking to Lance and not you so how about you backing off!"

Keith was going to move forward to give her a piece of his mind but Lance stopped him with their joined hands "Keith." Putting his other hand on the prince's shoulder "Calm down."

"Yeah Lance you better put a leash on him he's wild." Pidge said with a snicker making Keith tense up.

"Pidge." Lance growled showing off some of this sharp teeth in warning, startling her.

It's not like he never did that in front of her before it was just the first time it was pointed at her.

Lance normally point his fangs at the people that threaten his territory and never at his friends.

But Pidge was insulting his mate, Please make sure to put two red lines under the word 'his' so it shouldn't be a surprise that his first instinct was to be offended for Keith.

Keith frowned "Hey hey it's okay I'm supposed to be the hothead in here right? so calm down a little sugar, they are your friends right?" the prince looked Pidge deadly in the eyes as he said the last part, looking like he was trying to send her a message without saying anything.

Lance blinked.

... Sugar?

Lance felt his face go in flames because oh my god Keith didn't just say that!

Holy shit! he said it as if it was a natural thing.

As if he walks around every day calling Lance sweet names like that.

You would think with how much Lance likes to flirt he would be the one who's Straightforward in this relationship but nope that was all Keith, Lance is just the blushing mess that happens every time this pretty little prince open his mouth.

And Keith was ones again proving that right at this moment!

It looks like he didn't even notice that he said it, and Lance doesn't get why he was making a big deal out of this!!

Like, come on Lance get your shit together!

This guy had this hand you are holding right now on your cock and the other hand on your ass squeezing it as if it was the best thing he has ever touched and now you are embarrassed he called you sugar?!!

Are you for real?!!!

"Y-yeah um.. Keith? is right guys! h-how about we all calm down and go inside to have some t-tea?" Hunk said standing between the pair and Pidge.

Hunk's voice made Lance snap out of it and get back to the problem at hand.

"Yeah right ... come on." He tagged at Keith's hand so the prince would follow him.

Keith smiled at him as he followed making Lance smile back "come on ... honey~" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Lance is still blushing and embarrassed but it was totally worth it to make Keith blush, his mouth making in 'o' understanding what Lance just did.

The prince Laughed ducking his head between his shoulders, his blush gets deeper, biting on his lip trying and failing to hide his shy smile "I like that."

Lance couldn't hide his one smile he really couldn't look away from his lover's eyes they were really pretty.

"Can you stop! I think I'm gonna vomit." Pidge cut the moment shortly.

" That's rude." Hunk side while Lance sighed and Keith glared hard at Pidge.

Lance opened the door getting in and letting go of Keith's hand, going to the closet to get the teapot out but Keith stopped him "I will make the tea you go and sit with your friends ... it must have been a while since the last time you saw them right?" Lance nodded biting his lip, he really didn't want Keith to feel like he should do anything he doesn't want to do "Then go and catch up with them leave this to me." he said kissing Lance's hand making him giggle.

"As you wish your majesty." Keith just smirked at him as he got the teapot out.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you two just go make the damn tea!" Pidge said as he sits on the floor in front of the fire camp.

"You can sit on the bed you know." Lance told her as he took a sit on it.

"yeah~ no, not after knowing what you do on it." she said with a disgusted look on her face she was looking at Hunk who was trying and failing to hide his laugh behind his hands.

"We didn't do anything on it!!" he was blushing and he knew it.

It was very clear that both his friends didn't believe him.

"He's telling the truth." Keith cuts in as he filled the pot with water "You walked in when we actually started to get to the doing things part." he sounded so sour about it.

"KEITH!" Lance squeaked "You are not helping at all."

He. was. so. embarrassed right now.

Pidge laughed hard "Wow!! did we cockblock you?!!" Hunk was in tears, face red as he laughed looking like he can't breathe.

Lance would be concerned for his friend if he wasn't too busy being embarrassed for both himself and his shameless lover.

"Yeah, you did." Keith deadpanned.

Lance hide his face behind his hand "Keith stop talking." Lance was this close to begging him to just keep his mouth shut "Can you just go make the damn tea!"

"That's rude Lance!" Pidge sickered.

Keith smiled at him softly "Okay I will let this go... for now." Lance threw one of the pillows that were on the bed at him but the asshole caught it easily throwing it back at Lance who was able to catch it before it hit him in the face to just start screaming in it in frustration and embarrassment as his friends laughed at him.

"But seriously how did the two of you meet?" Hunk asked when he calmed down.

"Well ... he was walking throw the woods and I happened to see him got curious about what he was doing here then I saw this guy who was following him and I scared him off then turned around and Keith was there we talked and he as you can see fall for my charm." Lance said dramatically with a smirk, his hand going throw his hair.

"I believe I fall for your charm much sooner than that." Keith mumbled with a blush as he got some tea out of the cabinet.

Lance blushed the smirk falling off of his face and the "I said to forget about that!!!!"

Keith huffed in frustration "And I said I can't help it." His blush deepening with the second.

"Stop thinking about it!!!" Lance hissed at the prince throwing the pillow at him and managed to hit him in the face.

"I'm trying!!" Keith whined at Lance "I can't really control my thoughts you know!!"

"I don't care just stop thinking!!" he growled at him.

"Umm- guys?" the both of them looked at Hunk in surprise as if just remembered they weren't alone.

"Y-yes Hunk?" Lance said with a nervous smile.

"What are you not telling us?" Pidge said her eyes narrowing suspiciously at them.

"Nothing." the both of them said at the same time Lance still has his nervous smile on and Keith with a blank face.

"Really~ now." She said sounding more suspicious now.

"You are right there's something." Keith the fucker said making Lance hiss a 'Keith' at him "And you are not telling you because it's none of your damn business!" Keith growled at her.

The glared at each other not saying anything ales.

Hunk turned to Lance with a nervous smile "So... how long have you guys being together?"

"Um.. two weeks and a half?" Lance looked at Keith for confirmation but he was too busy glaring at Pidge.

"Pftt- really Lance! he only needed two weeks to get you on your knees?! I knew you were desperate but not this much!!"

Lance glared at her he can see Keith tense up getting ready for a fight " Pidge." Lance called her name firmly making her stop laughing.

"You there's different between how fast humans mate and how fast wolves do." he hissed at her "Us wolves only need one day in our heats to find a mate and as you say get on our knees for them and have as many kids as it's poseable so in wolves book I'm taking this very slowly because I want Keith to court me and be sure of this before I go into a heat." She blinked at him.

"Oh... " she said biting her lip looking guilty.

"Yeah 'oh' so stop acting like this and be nice to Keith." she nodded silently.

....

"Umm ... tea?" Keith asked with an awkward smile and hunk nodded repeatedly.

" please! maybe some food too! ... do you have food here?" Hunk asked nervously.

Lance stood up at that "Actually Keith and I hunt together a lot so we have deer, some rabbits, and birds so we have so much food!" Lance said walking to the chest in the corner.

"Really?!" Hunk moved quickly to his feet "Let me see.

Keith started the fire and put the pot on it then looked at Lance "We need more wood for the fire." He said as he pointed with his eyes at Pidge who was sitting alone staring at her hand a big frown on her face.

And Lance can't help smiling softly at his lover because even though he didn't get along with her he was still willing to help.

He nodded thanking him silently as he walked past him "Hey Pidge come with me to get some wood for the fire!" as he walked out the door he can hear her getting up as fast as her little legs can running after him.

the walked away from the shack, she walked behind him quietly.

"Pidge I'm sorry... I shouldn't have yelled at you.."

"What!!" She yelled startling him "I'm the one who said all these bad things!! I'm who's supposed to apologize!!"

Lance smirked at her "Good thing you know that." 

She hit him lightly on the arm "...I'm sorry... I guess I'm kind of jealous."

Lance looked at her in confusion "You know .. he's taking all of your attention now."

Lance giggled as he hugged her "Aww Pidgeon you are like a sister to me I will always give you as much attention as you want all you got to do is ask for it."

She hugged him back with her tiny hands "I believe even Keith would give you some love if you asked him too."

She hit him on his back with her tiny fist "Nah! let us just go get the damn wood." she pushed him away.

He laughed walking after her.

When they got back in the shack with the wood both Keith and Hunk were sitting in front of the fire, Hunk was holding some kind of vegetables with a big smile on his face and Keith looked at it amazed and horrified at the same time.

"Hey emo kid." both the boys looked up at Pidge.

"You break Lance's heart and I will break your face got it?!" she said glaring at Keith who nodded quickly "Good." she walked away to put the woods in its place.

Keith looked at her in trouble.

Hunk laughed "Good for you man!" Keith looked at him with the same troubled look.

Lance giggled "I think Pidge just give you her blessing."

Keith blinked at him before a big smile took over his face he was the happiest Lance has ever seen him and he couldn't help how his smile got even bigger as he and Keith lined in to kiss.

"That's cute and everything but can you not in front o my food." Hunk said with a disgusted look on his face.

Lance and Keith just laughed and kissed again.

"I think I just barfed in my mouth." Pidge said from outside making them all laugh.

Lance was so happy right now.

They spend the day laughing, telling stories or watching Hunk cook while Keith and Pidge got into a heated conversion about what they think is up in space.

Lance was feeling warm, safe and loved what else can a wolf ask for.

But soon they all went to sleep both Hunk and Pidge put some pillows and blankets on the floor to sleep on while Keith and Lance slept together on the bed.

"No funny business you hear me!!" Pidge yelled at them from the floor making Lance hit her with his pillow "Shut up!" 

Keith and Hunk laughed at them.

Lance looked at Keith to find him staring back at him with a goofy smile and a half-closed eyes.

'I love you' Keith whispered as he drifted off to sleep making Lance's heart stop for a second.

He couldn't help the smiling 'I love you too' he said to the sleeping prince he was planning to say it again to him tomorrow and the day after it and every day from now on.

He falls asleep holding Keith as close to him as he can, his tail wrapped around the prince's leg.

* * *

Morning comes too soon and with it, Pidge and Hunk needed to leave.

Hunks need to go take care of his Family workshop and Pidge can't really leave her mother alone for too long or she's going to worry too much.

Keith wasn't going to admit it but he's going to miss them.

He wonders how can Lance bear with living completely alone all this time before Keith come along to keep him company.

And Keith can see the wolf sitting all alone in his shack with no family or friends...

He hates that image and he wonders why Lance never talks about his family before or how he meet Pidge and Hunk.

... Lance's late...

He said he was going to swim near the waterfall ... did something happen?

Maybe Keith should go make sure he was okay.

Getting up from where he was sitting polishing his sword near the shack he started walking towards the waterfall.

He had gone there so many times to hunt some fishes with Lance or to take a swim himself.

Keith remember being so amazed by how Lance stood directly under the waterfall and didn't flinch away with how strong the water was hitting his skin.

Apparently, he did it so many times to the point he got used to the feeling.

Walking throw the bushes he started hearing humming, it was a tun that by now he was more than familiar with.

He followed the sound, and when it got louder and clearer he knew he was finally there looking up. He was about to call for Lance but the words got stuck in his throat and his whole body froze.

He just stood there in the bushes in the shadows of the trees taking the figure in front of him in, he blushed and his heart actually stopped for a moment before it started beating frantically making him so lightheaded.

There in front of the running water stood Lance in all o-of his n-naked glory given Keith his back as he dried off his hair and ears with a towel not noticing Keith at all.

Just hamming and swaying both his hips and tail to the soft tune.

Thi- this isn't the first time he sees Lance naked but... there was a big difference between having a wall separating them and having a front seat to watch this.

His gaze trailed slowly over Lance's body, drinking everything in. 

Keith's mouth was suddenly dry as he followed the curves of Lance's ass he would give anything to just put his hands on them again he can't help but remember how the flesh felt in his hand just the other day, Lance's tail was held high not covering anything at all swaying to the soft tone.

He's so gorgeous.

He studied Lance's soft sun-kissed skin and just how much he wants to taste it, he wanted to get his mouth on him, on all of that exposed, glowing skin, wanted to make a mark with his teeth and tongue, he couldn't take his eyes off his long legs, Keith wanted to feel them wrapped around his waist trying to keep him as close as possible.

If he moved a tiny bit to the side he would be able to actually see Lance's cock and cute little brown nipples and Lance would be actually on full display, but his legs wouldn't move.

He realized that he was clearly drooling, Keith knows that his blood was collecting in other places than just his face and he was feeling ashamed about it but he just couldn't look away.

He knows that this is not fair to Lance but just as he decided to go back and try as hard as humanly possible to forget about this there was a loud thud beside him strutting both him and Lance.

Looking to the floor to find the sword he totally forgot that he was holding just here.

Then looking back up he found himself locking eyes with Lance.

It took five seconds before Lance was a blushing mess trying to hide his body with the towel "Keith!!" he hissed in embarrassment.

"I-I didn't mean to see anything!!" he put a hand over his eyes as he closed them tightly "I s-swear! I was a-about to l-leave!!" he was a stuttering mess.

"Keith.."

"I was just worried because you took too long!!!"

"..Keith.."

"You said you were going to swim so I thought you would be wearing something to hide down there!"

"Keith!!!" Lance yelled at him as he yanked his hand away from his eyes.

He wasn't hiding his body behind his tower anymore but he still looked embarrassed.

"It's okay to look ... a-and touch too." He said softly moving some of his wet hair out of his face "I'm just kind of self-conscious about my body but you have already seen it before."

He had one hand over his chest and he was pressing his thighs together looking like he wants to hide but also wants to show Keith that it was okay.

"No Lance." Keith moved away picking his sword up "This's not how it's sposed to happen... go get some clothes on."

"Keith-"

"I shouldn't be pushing you to do this just like you aren't bushing me we are going to take our time I'm sorry that I saw you naked again." Keith said as he looked away from Lance "Go on I will wait for you to finish."

There was a cute little giggle behind him then he felt something cold and soft on the back of his neck (he was sure they were lips.) startling him he almost turned around "NO peeking Keith." Keith literally slapped himself in the face with who quick he moved his hands to his face letting the sword fly to the ground one more time and making Lance giggle again.

After a couple of second Keith opened his mouth "Hey Lance."

A humming was his only answer.

"What's a heat?" he heard a loud gasp from behind him.

there was silence for a long moment ".. Umm- I'm not ready to talk about that yet... it's a wolves thing.."

"You can tell me whenever you feel ready." Keith told him softly not pushing the matter.

"Thanks... let's go home, honey."

"That means I can look?" 

Lance huffed "Yeah Keith I'm not butt naked anymore." 

He picked his sword up and started walking back to the shack his other hand holding Lance's.

suddenly Lance stopped making Keith also stop.

Lance's ears twitched "There's someone in our home." He growled and started running toward the shack.

"Lance!!" Keith started running after the wolf.

He wasn't going to let anyone hurt Lance, he runs faster.

As he got closer to the shack his eyes caught a familiar figure "..Shiro?" he didn't have a second to breathe before Lance was bouncing on his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You and your brother seem to have some... problems." Lance mumbled.
> 
> "Yeah ... he was kind of the reason I run away." Keith huffed.
> 
> ".. I thought you run away because you didn't want to marry that princess.." Lance said as he cocked his head to the side.

"Shiro." Keith gasped coming to a halt as he watched Lance run towards His brother, his claws where out and he was ready to fight.

Shiro turned around just in time to see Lance running towards him and he snared at the wolf.

"So you are the beast who lives in here." He could hear Shiro say to Lance.

"This is my territory get the hell out of here!" Lance growled as he took another step forward.

"I will leave after I avenge my brother." Shiro yelled at Lance as he pointed his sword at him.

What?

"What? what are you even talking about?" Lance asked seeming to be just as confused as him.

Shiro charged his sword at Lance and the wolf avoided last second before it hit him "Tell me beast did you enjoy tearing my brother apart!" he hissed angrily.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The wolf yelled back.

"Liar." Shiro snared as he charged at him again, Lance took hold of the sword with his claw changing the direction of the blad and making it hit the wall of the wooding shake.

Lance was conflicted for a second unsure of what to do but he was moving again quickly.

Shiro tried to pull it out but it was stuck and Lance was charging now at him so he abandoned his sword and surprised lance with a hard punch in the face as he dodged his claws.

Keith was frozen in place he was shocked, watching with a gaped mouth as the wolf stumbled backwards giving Shiro enough time to finally pull his sword out and charged again at Lance who clearly didn't look like he really wanted to hurt the human in front of him.

Keith finally realized something ... Lance was just defending himself.

Lance was going easy on Shiro... he was giving Shiro so much time to fight him back instead of just slicing his throat open with his claws.

That- that got Keith moving and in a plink of in eyes, he was standing between them his sword meeting his brother's.

"Keith!" Both his lover and his brother said at the same time.

Shiro sounded surprised while Lance sounded so relieved, he turned to look at the wolf and saw an already purple bruise forming on his left cheek where Shiro hit him.

He pushed his brother backwards with a snarl "What the hell Shiro?!" his brother looked so stoned as he stumbled back.

He quickly turned to Lance " You okay?" He asked softly as he took hold of Lance's face "Does it hurt?" 

"I'm okay.." Lance mumbled as he touched the bruise than flinched right away.

Keith scolded himself for not stopping the fight sooner.

"K-Keith?" Shiro called his name weakly but Keith didn't even look at him.

He was still angry with him after what he did to him before he runs away.

"What do you want Shiro?!" Lance mouthed 'You know him?' with a confused look on his face.

"You should get away from that thing!" Shiro hissed as he stepped towards them, sword in hand.

Lance snarled and Keith scoffed at his brother's words finally turning to look at him "His name is Lance and I think I speak for the both of us when I say get out of our home."

"Your home? Keith, what are you talking about?" Shiro dropped his sword "I have been looking for you! to take you home!"

He can feel Lance tense up behind him at Shiro's words "You are the one who pushed me away Shiro! this is my home now!" 

Shiro suddenly stopped and just looked at Keith for a long time "You need to come back home ..." he said slowly.

"Why so father can keep making me do the thing that I wouldn't want to do?!" Keith was this close to punching him.

"No!" Shiro yelled "There's something you should know!"

"What-" he was cut off by Lance who was bushing him back a bit as he stood between him and Shiro.

"Okay! that is enough!" he said pointing a finger at Shiro "Go sit over there! you are in a time out until you calm down!" Lance give him a warning look when he tried to argue.

"If you want to talk to Keith than you need to figure out what you are going to say to him first!" Shiro huffed as his shoulders dropped in defeat.

He turned to Keith "And you come with me inside we need to talk." Keith nodded stiffly as he glared at Shiro when he looked like he was about to protest.

He followed the wolf inside and Lance closed the door softly after him.

Keith touched Lance's face carefully "Are you sure you are okay?" he said as he looked at the purple spot on his face.

"Yes, Keith I'm fine." Lance said as he pushed his hand away "I already told you I heal faster then humans It will go away in a couple of hours." Lane assured him.

Keith huffed really angry with himself now, he should go hit Shiro back for this.

"So who is he anyway?" Lance asked him softly.

Keith huffed as he dropped on the bed "Shiro ... the brother that I told you about."

"Oh..." 

Keith turned to Lance he was chowing on his bottom lip, ears flat agist his head and tail still between his legs, he looked so worried.

"Oh?" Keith stared at the brunet "Lance sugar come here and tell me what's wrong."

Lance seemed to heisted for a second be for he moved closer to sit down next to Keith.

"You and your brother seem to have some... problems." Lance mumbled.

"Yeah ... he was kind of the reason I run away." Keith huffed.

".. I thought you run away because you didn't want to marry that princess.." Lance said as he cocked his head to the side.

"My father was going to make me marry her because Shiro asked him to get me a wife!" Keith huffed.

"My ... father ... never let me do anything from meeting with other kingdoms to preparing for war, even though that I'm more than capable to do them!" Keith said as he rolled his eyes.

"Making me marry princess Allura (that I never even met before) just because 'your brother knows what is best for you' was what it took to push me off the edge!" Lance moved even closer to him showering Keith in soft kisses trying to comfort him.

keith just breathed and let himself melt into the brunet's embrace, but he still notes how the wolf looked lost.

In a second Keith had a protective hand around him, making him get even closer to the point their chests touched. "Tell me what is really bothering you?"

"I- I just-" Lance stuttered "A-are you going to l- leave?" 

The wolf looked so dispersed and it hurts that he even thought that Keith would ever let go of him.

"Did you not hear what I told him?" he cupped Lance's face making him finally look up at him "This is my him now... you are my home now."

"Oh." Lance said again as a cute little blush took over his face.

It mad Keith chuckle "Is that really all you have to say?" his free hand slowly snicked to the wolf is neck rubbing his scent gland making him squirm.

"K-Keith!" Lance slapped his hand away "Your brother is waiting for you outside you can't do this."

"You want to bet?" Keith asked with a devilish smirk his hand sneaking to Lance's tail making him jump as he started stroking it slowly.

"Keith...we shouldn't" Lance whined softly but he let his lips met Keith's anyway when the prince attempted to kiss him.

Keith really couldn't stop himself even if his life depended on it, he let his tongue out to give Lance's lips a small lick and the wolf immediately parted his lips for him.

His tongue slipped in with ease and Lance whimpered as he clung onto Keith's arms.

It was intoxicating, kissing Lance was addicting and at this point, there was no saving Keith from it.

Keith leaned toward Lance making them fall back into the bed, he let his hand wander under Lance's shirt making the brunet moan when his cold hands touch his bearskin.

"Ke-" a loud knock on the door cut Lance off.

The wolf pushed him off him quickly, Keith went flying out of bed and towards the floor.

"Lance!" Keith shouted as he tried to hold on to something.

That something just happened to be the brunet, and he ended up dragging him down with him.

The wolf let out a loud screech as he falls off the bed and into Keith's farm chest.

"Ow!"Keith wined as Lance's palm hit him in the stomach.

"Sorry!" Lance quickly moved " I'm so sorry." as the brunet started pulling Keith's shirt upwards to take a look at where he hit him the door was throwing open.

Shiro stood frozen in the doorway staring at them with his mouth gaped and his sword in his hand.

It hit Keith how this must look like to Shiro with Lance sitting between his legs with his hands under Keith's shirt.

Keith pulled his shirt down trying to push Lance away but the wolf wouldn't quit it.

"It isn't what it looks like!" Keith said and Lance turned to him confused but he still was trying to pull Keith's shirt up "I hurt my stomach and he was just making sure it didn't bruise!"

"And yet you aren't letting me!" Lance said in frustration as Keith kept his hold on his shirt.

"I'm fine, Lance." he told his beloved firmly.

Lance pouted but he stopped, slowly he pulled away completely and got up from the floor sending him a sharp look.

Keith knows that means he didn't give up on this, Lance after all was just as stubborn as Keith.

"I will go make dinner." He told Keith than turned to Shiro "Are you staying or-" Shiro's nod cut him of "Okay then I will make extra- oh and don't expect much this is just normal food nothing fancy!"

Lance walked around Shiro to go get some wood from outside and Keith watched as his brother's narrowed eyes followed Lance.

He didn't like that.

He cleared his throat loudly as he stood up drawing Shiro's attention back to him.

"Let's go sit outside and 'talk' we can't do that here if Lance is going to cook." Keith said as he walked around Shiro.

The settled down on one of the logs that were placed around a campfire in front of the shack.

"No more fighting boys!" Lance called out to them as he went inside with wood in his arms.

" I wasn't planning to" Keith yelled back at him.

"Was just making sure! You know what they say better safe than sorry!" Keith rolled his eyes at his lover even if he didn't see it.

"Don't roll your eyes at me mister!" Lance yelled and Keith knows he was smiling just by hearing it in his voice.

"How the hell do you even-" And the sweet laugh that comes from the shack was too much for his heart.

God, he was so in love with him.

"Um- Keith.." he turned to his brother who seemed to be feeling awkward sitting next to him without saying anything like this.

"What?" Keith asked rudely.

Shiro paused for a second "You seem to be really close with this b- wolf."

"Again his name is Lance." Keith said sounding more pissed then he thought he was "And yes we are... close." 

"How close exactly?" Shiro asked as he lowered his voice and moved closer to Keith.

"Yeah- that's none of your business." Keith said with a big fake smile.

"Keith ...I know that you are angry with me-"

"Oh really, did someone tell you or did you figure it out on your own."Keith said sarcastically.

Shiro pressed his lips "I deserve this but I need you to understand that I only made Kolivan do this because I want you to start a happy life with a-" Keith cut him off before he finishes.

"A happy life he says!" Keith scoffed "You two didn't even let me choose who it was going to be!"

"Keith-" Shiro started to explain himself but Keith stood up quickly.

"You two never let me decide how I want to live!" Keith snarled at him "But that is going to stop now I'm starting a new life."

Shiro stood up too "And you are going to start it here? in this dirty woods? with that wolf? how can you even trust it-"

"Shut the hell up!" in a moment of rage Keith stepped and let his hand make contact with his brother's jaw.

Shiro stumbled back because of the blow and fall to the ground staring up at his dear little brother, shook written all over his face.

"I told you his name is Lance! and he is soon going to be my husband!" he said with a deep frown on his face "You should learn how to pronounce that if you are going to be visiting us again."

Keith couldn't be any more disappointed in his brother even if he tried.

Turning his back on Shiro Keith huffed "I'm going to go take a walk you better not be here when I come back." he said over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Keith?!" 

Lance called after him but the young prince didn't stop he let himself disappear between the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup.   
> That's it.  
> I hope you liked my sorry excuse of a chapter!  
> This was going to be a lot longer but I can't really do that because it wouldn't make sense, so just take this.  
> I feel really sorry for been this late.
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/misake.nai)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro chuckled "So it is true huh?" 
> 
> Lance cocked his head to the side confused "What is?"
> 
> "That you two are have decided to get married." Shiro's eyes were now stuck on the ring on Lance's finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is me! that writer that post once every blue moon!  
> remember that chapter you wanted two months ago?? well here it is boi!!!

Lance walked out of the shake, he had forgotten to ask if Shiro was allergic to anything and he really didn't feel like killing Keith's brother.

It would only make thing complicated between him and his lover.

Who was not where he had left him.

"Keith?!" Lance called after his lover when he saw him run away and disappear into the woods.

He turned to Shiro"Where is he going to?" 

The crown prince looked away ashamed "To cool down probably."

Lance's eyes narrowed at him "Didn't I tell you to get it together before you talk to him." 

"I did!" Shiro snapped before sighing and fall back down on the log to sit " Well... I thought I did anyway."

"Shiro- you come here with the idea that Keith is-... but now you know he is okay shouldn't like I don't know- learn from your past mistakes or something." Lance rested next to him making sure there was a nice space between them in case he needed to run away.

He still didn't fully trust him.

"I probably should have started with the fact that I made Kolivan break the contract with Princess Allura instead of explaining my actions." he mumbled weakly.

"Yeah, that would have been a good start." Lance couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

Shiro turned to Lance and the wolf froze at the intense look that was pointed at him.

"... Lance..." Shiro said very slowly as if he was testing the name out.

"I need you to understand that the only reason that I asked Kolivan to find Keith a wife in the first place was that I want him to be happy." the prince said softly even though there was a hard look in his eyes.

"My brother had always wanted to start a family of his own but-" Shiro frowned "He is a hot-head and not a lot of people get along with him..."

"I thought that maybe I was helping him like this but it seems like he disagrees with me."

"You meant well and I can see that you really care about him if you come the whole way here to face me but Shiro- " Lance bit his lip nervously and looked down to the floor "Did you ever think that maybe Keith was just waiting for the right person- waiting to fall in love-"

Lance tried to swallow but he felt like he was going to choke on it "M-maybe you should stop forcing thing on him and sport him instead-"

"Maybe if you did that from the very begin he wouldn't be convinced that running away is the only solution to his problems." Lance started to feel like he was mixing himself with Keith and now he was the one who needs to get his shit together.

He turned to the crown prince and found him smiling at Lance "You are a good kid Lance..." he said with a soft look in his eyes "I'm deeply sorry that I hurt you."

"N-no it is okay!" Lance said cheerfully "I mean it could have been worst." he chuckled awkwardly.

Shiro nodded before standing up "I should leave it is clear that I have overstayed my welcome here."

Lance stood quickly and chased after Shiro "What?! but you didn't fix thing with Keith yet!" Lance stood in front of him stopping him from walking away "You should at least try again!"

"He said he didn't want to see my face here when he is back." Shiro tried to walk around him but Lance wouldn't let him "Come on Lance I don't wish to have a fight with him when he finds out I'm still here."

"You know how Keith is! he says the wrong things that he doesn't mean when he is really angry!" Lance remember the one time he had a serious fight with Keith over a stupid injury he got when he fell to the ground while trying to climb a tree and almost broke his leg.

The young prince was seriously upset and had said a lot of mean thing to Lance out of worry, the wolf never took his words to heart.

That night Keith had apologized over and over for it and kissed him until they both fall asleep.

Nowadays Lance can't come near a tree without having Keith glaring at him.

"Come on if you are not going to stay for Keith than at least don't make the dinner I'm making go to waste!" he can already see Shiro giving up he just need one more push.

"I can't believe you come here to my house, punched me, made Keith angry and wouldn't even stay for the dinner I working hard on and you call yourself a prince!" Lance said with a fake scoff.

And Shiro looked so baffled by him that Lance almost laughed at the crown prince.

"I don't really have a say in this, do I? " Lance nodded and Shiro huffed.

Lance pat his shoulder and lead them back towards the shack "Come on it is getting late! you shouldn't travel at night time anyways, that is dangerous!"

"Okay, maybe I would just stay a little and see what happen..." Shiro said as he looked up at the shack.

"I will make you some tea to drink while I finish the food." Lance let go of Shiro's shoulder as he walked in front of him to get the door.

Shiro walked after him silently but Lance can feel the crown prince's eyes on him.

"Go and sit anywhere you like." Shiro looked around him for a second and Lance saw his eyes caught on the red cloak that was hanging next to some of Lance's clothes.

Keith's red cloak...

Keith ...

The brunet ignored the sting in his heart and moved to open the cabinet to get the tea out "Um- Lance.." Shiro called to him as he stalled on his- their bed.

The wolf's ears twitched and he turned to look at Shiro "Yes?" 

The poor guy seemed so awkward and Lance almost laughed at how he looked, he almost let it slip.

"You and Keith-" Shiro mumbled slowly, he seemed to be embarrassed "What kind of r-relationship do you have?"

Lance blinked slowly before it finally clicked with him and his face turned a bright red "Oh- um- w-well-" Lance statures.

Shiro chuckled "So it is true huh?" 

Lance cocked his head to the side confused "What is?"

"That you two are have decided to get married." Shiro's eyes were now stuck on the ring on Lance's finger.

The one that Keith give to him.

Lance looked lovingly down at his ring "Yeah we are planning to do so... but not yet." Lance played with the ring on his finger "We are still learning things about each other and I don't want to rush this."

Shiro smiled at Lance even though the wolf wasn't looking at him at the moment "So you are serious about my brother."

"Of course I'm serious about him, I can only mate once and I want it to be him..." Lance was starting to get annoyed with Shiro and almost snapped at him.

But when he looked at the crown prince and was met with a big smile and bright eyes he baffled, that wasn't really what he expected.

Well, let's be honest he really didn't expect to have this conversation with someone related to Keith.

"That is really good Lance... Keith needs someone like you in his life." Shiro said with a cheerful smile.

Lance pressed his lips and narrowed his eyes "You aren't against me been with Keith?"

"No?" Shiro shrugged "I have already told you that the only reason I wanted Keith to get married is that I didn't want him to spend the rest of his life alone... I mean he is twenty-five now and if he waited any longer maybe he would never find anyone to make a family with."

Lance's cheeks flushed red, a family...

Yeah, he hadn't talked with Keith about that yet.

"Um-" before he could get anything out the front door slammed open and a pissed off Keith walked in.

As soon as his eyes landed on Shiro Lance could literally see the anger radiating off him.

"What are you still doing here?!" Keith hissed at Shiro who had immediately stood when the door opened.

Lance cleared his throat and Keith's glare turned to him.

"I invited Shiro to stay the night because it is getting pretty late and we can't just let him travel in the dark." the brunet raised an eyebrow challenging Keith to argue with him.

Keith glared harder "Of course if you have a problem with my decision I bet the floor is more than comfortable for you to sleep on tonight."

Lance hates to play that cared with Keith especially when he gives him the kicked pup look like right now, but he got to make Keith talk to Shiro and fix things.

because if he didn't do that Keith will beat himself up about this for a very long time.

They kept staring at each other, he could see Shiro shift awkwardly in the edges of his vision, but it didn't take long for Keith's shoulder to sink in defeat.

"Whatever." Keith mumbled before going back outside, making a show of slamming the door behind him.

Lance rolled his eyes at his lover before they landed on Shiro "Looks like I can't make you that tea, sorry." 

Shiro chuckled shaking his head "It is okay."

"I would go talk to him, keep in eye on the food will you?" Lance said giving Shiro a small wave before going after his lover.

"Keith~" he called out to him, he walked to the dark shape that was standing near the trees.

He didn't answer him but Lance didn't expect anything different.

He pressed his chest against Keith's back, hands warping around his torso "Honey~" his nose nestled into Keith's neck and letting his ear brush against the prince's cheek.

He smelled so good~

He slowly started to feel Keith relax into him and he couldn't help the rumbled that escaped him.

He couldn't help it, seeing the effect he had on his future mate mad him greedy.

"Are you not going to kiss me?" he whispered seductively, kissing behind his ear just because he felt like it.

He felt the shiver that runs through his lover but Keith still wouldn't turn to look at him "You are going to keep me waiting, Keith?" a heartbroken howl left his mouth without his permission but that was all it took for Keith to look at him.

He seemed annoyed "This is just not fair, I'm trying to be angry here if you didn't notice." he turned so they were pressing their chests together.

Keith's hands warped around his hips "Angry enough to refuse to touch me?" he let the tip of his tail brush against his fingers "Not going to p-play with my ears the way I like?" 

He felt his face heat up as Keith stared at him with surprise "Too much?" Lance was looking down at Keith's lips now "I have been thinking that maybe we-we can you know... get to know each other j-just a little more?"

The raven-head let out a gasp and Lance felt his hands moving lower he licked his lips and watched the way Keith followed the movement of his tongue.

"I have missed you when you left, you know..." He said sweetly " I ended up having a conversation with your brother where he told me he was really happy that we are together." 

"I'm sorry that- wait! what?" Keith suddenly snapped out of it.

"He told me he cancelled the thing between you and that princess and you should probably go and actually try to talk it out." Keith frowned.

"Don't give me that look, Keith." Lance smiled sweetly at him " You should go and listen to everything he has to say the deiced if you don't want to see him again."

Keith's frown deepened "It is your decision and not mine honey I just don't want you to regret anything."

Keith sighed "You are right."

Lance laughed " look at the bright side maybe tomorrow when your brother leaves we can have... so privacy." he winked cheekily feeling his face flushed at his own nighty thoughts.

His hands played with a lock of Keith's hair his tail warped around his lover's leg and he gives him a soft pick on his lips.

Loving the way the prince blushed and kissed him back, eyes shut tightly as his hands squeeze Lance's ass.

"You are evil." Keith mumbled, "But you are right I should go talk to him."

He stepped back and towards their small home with Lance right behind still dizzy from just being so close to Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh yeah there is this Crystal Gems klance that I'm writing!  
> you should look at it!  
> it is so fluffy with future smut- ahem- it has a nice story too!  
> it is about ruby Keith and sapphire Lance!
> 
> ['New start' ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566979/chapters/41400713)  
> yes I know I'm evil!!  
> plz tell me your thoughts on this chapter and don't forget to leave some LoVE for little old me!!


End file.
